Parentage: ‘Nicolas Diamond’ is a seedling selection which resulted from the open pollination of Phiebodium aureum ‘Mandaianum’ (unpatented), the seed parent, with Pyrrosia lingua ‘Cristata’ (unpatented), the pollen parent. In 2016 the inventor discovered the seedling at his greenhouse in Metaire, La. The seedling was initially noted for its unique foliage habit and fast rate of growth and was isolated for further observation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. After further evaluation it was determined that the unique characteristics of the candidate plant would prove favorable for commercial marketability. The new variety was given the breeder denomination ‘Nicolas Diamond’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Nicolas Diamond’, by way of mericloning, was first initiated in 2016 at a laboratory in Metaire, La. Through four subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.